This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Lilaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Ornithogalum thyrsoides Jasq. ‘BCOR-12.001’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between a variety known to the inventor as Ornithogalum thyrsoides ‘10.1’ and a variety known as Ornithogalum thyrsoides ‘Beth’. ‘10.1’ was the seed parent. ‘10.1’ is the progeny of the commercial variety ‘Bock Bay’.
The new variety was first noticed, because of its erect and short racemes.
TABLE 1New ‘ChesapeakeVarietySnowflake’‘Chesapeake‘Damascus’‘BCOR-USPP 13,200Starlight’USPP 21,44812.001’(seed parent)USPP 12,850Rachis/Raceme40 cm20-25 cm20-30 cm55-60 cmheightRachis colorR.H.S. 146BR.H.S. 147BUnknownUnknownReflexed leavesYesYesUnknownUnknownLeaf color bothR.H.S. 147BR.H.S. 147BR.H.S. 143BR.H.S. 143BsidesFloret diameter65 mm35 mm50-60 mm35-40 mmTepal height28 mm18 mm20-25 mm20 mmTepal ColorR.H.S. 155AR.H.S. 155DR.H.S. R.H.S. 155A-D155A-DTepal SpotR.H.S. 152BR.H.S. 152BR.H.S. 147AR.H.S. 152AColor
The new cultivar ‘BCOR-12.001’ has been asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
‘BCOR-12.001’ is distinguished from other Ornithogalum thyrsoides varieties of which the inventor is aware by its short, upright racemes and its suitability for growth in pots.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in a nursery at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BCOR-12.001’ remains firmly fixed.